Accidentally in Love
by PredictableDreamer
Summary: Bella and brothers, Emmett and Jasper, are accepted to the boarding school of their dreams. Little do they know that they must learn to adjust to high school dramas, love, and a whole new world of people. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight.

So basically this is just a test run. It is my first ever fanfic, so please let me know what you think! if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask me ;- )

* * *

_Finally._ I watched as the mail truck deposited three large envelopes into my mail box. I immediately raced from my bedroom, carefully down the stairs, to my front door and streamed through it, only to crash into a wall, promptly falling on my butt. Wait…a wall? I looked up and spotted none other then my big brother, Emmett, a goofy grin plastered across his face with three thick envelopes in his hands.

Normally I would have gotten up and slammed right back into him ,but the anticipation of the new delivery was too great. I couldn't move from my current position on the pathway.

"Is it them?" I eagerly awaited his response. I mean, what else could those envelopes be?

He gave me a sly grin, and drawled out, "Well ,what ever are you talking about, baby sister?" I immediately sent him a glare and glanced at the mail.

"Well Em, I could only be referring to the three thick letters in your oversized hands, but seeing as your IQ can match that of a hermit crab's, I'll be able to get past the fact that you can't quite comprehend my question."

His grin dropped from his face, just as my other brother Jasper ran through the front door.

"Hey is the mail …Ahh!" Was about all he could get out before stumbling over me, still on the ground, and ramming into Emmett. They tumbled down onto the front lawn. And seeing as how Emmett was already pissed from my earlier comment he wasted no time in taking his anger out on Jasper. It was nothing but flailing limbs and cursing after that.

I sat back on the lawn and laughed as I watched their wrestling match continue. It was hilarious because Emmett clearly had Jasper pinned, but the latter was still struggling. I squinted into the last rays of sunset, turning the sky a beautiful hue of pink and orange, well a pink and orange that had scattered cumulonimbus

clouds all around. Then I saw it.

The mail slipped from Emmett's hand and I lunged, successfully grabbing it and making an attempt to scramble away from the on going battle. Just as I began to sneak away I felt something latch itself onto my leg. I glanced down. Jasper's hand was plastered to my ankle and he firmly pulled me down next to him on the grass, immediately breathing in that movie dramatic way, "Tell dad I love him… oof." Emmett was still placing punches into Jaspers stomach , I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

I got up from the ground and managed to sit on both of them. They immediately calmed down, not wanting to hurt me.

"Okay guys now would you stop! Do you want to see what's in these or not ?" I asked, vigorously waving the mail around. Both let out a sigh, tired from the wrestling match.

"Alright Bells, tear those suckers open!" Emmett exclaimed. It's amazing how quickly he can transfer from being pissed to jolly.

"Yeah sounds great", Jasper muttered ,"but first would you two kindly get OFF me!" I looked down and realized I was half way positioned atop Emmett's lap and Jasper's stomach. While Emmett was fully sitting on Jaspers pelvis. "Oops, sorry" I muttered, hiding my snicker, while climbing off of him. As did Emmett. We all rose to our feet.

"This is it guys," I handed out each envelope addressed to them, then took the one labeled "Isabella Marie Swan" for myself. Each taking a breath, we all carefully tore through the thick envelopes. I pulled out the small stack of papers and read the first sheet:

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Picacho Peak Academy, receiving a full scholarship. This was determined by your high academic grades and school involvement. I am pleased to have you as a new member of this school. _

_Picacho Peak is a top rated boarding school and appropriate behavior, hard work, and determination are expected. It has a high reputation to uphold and I know you will be able to contribute to that._

_Other information is enclosed in this envelope regarding appropriate dress, school necessities, and school dates . Congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_Anthony A. Meyer_

_Dean of admissions_

My heart was pounding as I quickly re-read the small letter. I began excitedly jumping and squealing like a little girl.

"Guys, what do yours say?!" I immediately asked turning to my brothers and putting a halt to what I would imagine was very obnoxious jumping.

"I got a full scholarship!" Jasper said, a gleeful smile upon his face. I ran over and threw my arms around him and he gave me a huge squeeze. Releasing each other we both turned to Emmett looking very expectant.

He turned to us looking solemn and then stared down at his feet muttering, "Well guys I'm proud of you, but I've got some bad news." He looked up pain etched across his face. Jasper and I exchanged terrified glances and then looked to Emmett, awaiting the bad news.

"This school had better be prepared for a hole lotta trouble because its got three Swans coming its way. I got a full scholarship, baby!!"

Relief and anger washed over me, I was assuming Jasper felt the same way because we both tackled Emmett to the ground.

"You jerk, I can't believe you did that! I thought you weren't going to be able to come to school with us!" I yelled while punching his massive bicep. He just shook with laughter.

"Sorry Bells, but I had to get you back for that IQ crack, forgive me?" An easy smile spread across my face as I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Whatever Emmett."

"Hey I didn't even do anything to you!" Jasper burst out, annoyance evident in his voice. "Aww Jas, you deserved it after tripping over our poor baby sister and then crashing into me."

Jasper huffed, looked up at the sky, and grumbled, "Why is my brother such a moron?"

Attending Picacho Peak has always been a dream of my brothers and I. Even though Emmett may be a bit of a goofball he still has a brain. As for Jasper, grades were no problem, and the same went for me. We all wanted to expand our knowledge, but that isn't really a possibility at our current high school, Forks high. It doesn't offer any advanced classes.

Another major reason to attend this academy is the sports they offer. Emmett is the star quarterback of the Forks high football team and he absolutely adores it. Picacho Peak has one of the top high school football teams in the country and as soon as he heard, Emmett was bought.

I, however, love soccer and am talented enough to play on the boys team at Forks because there isn't enough funding for a girls team. Picacho Peak offers girls soccer and their team actually seems good, too. Considering they have won at least four tournaments in the past seven years against other private and boarding schools.

Also, they have a great English program and I love to read and write. As soon as I read about it on the website I was won over. Jasper was awed by the art programs and like me he has a position on the Forks boys soccer team.

I had recently discovered the school's website and after discussing all of the benefits of attending it with my father, Charlie, he finally agreed. The only problem was that he couldn't afford to send three children to an expensive school so each of us would have had to get a full scholarship. So we contacted the school and filled them in on our eagerness to learn and our interest in attending. Scholarships were also mentioned and it was confirmed that they could be handed out based upon how well the student's academic history and application was filled out.

That's why I was so antsy when it came to the mail, and Emmett's little stunt practically caused me to have a heart attack. It would have been horrible to go to a school with out my big teddy bear brother.

My two brothers are fraternal twins but that still doesn't stop Emmett from declaring himself the older sibling, even if it's only by three minutes. They're both seventeen years old and it may seem strange that they are starting a new school their senior year, but that doesn't bother them in the slightest. They both have no problem transferring, only regretting not having attended Picacho Peak in early years, but that's not going to stop them from going now.

Emmett is like a big teddy bear. When I say big I mean _big_ he stands at over six feet and is nothing but skin, and major muscle. He has hazel eyes and a head full of curly, dark brown locks. What I love about Emmett is his caring attitude and that his passion about sports , school, or whatever, is always infinite. He also is usually hilarious and regularly proves that he is truly a kid at heart. As Quarterback on the football team he has a hard exterior but is nothing more than a big softie on the inside.

As for Jasper, he and Emmett are a bit different. Jas is on a sports team too and likes to rough around a little bit, but that's about where most of the similarities between him and Emmett lie. Jasper is an amazing artist and is greatly interested in it. He has a kind heart and is extremely smart. Also, he is very perceptible to other people's emotions, and Emmett and I always joke that it's his "sixth" sense. He has a great sense of humor, but who wouldn't living with Emmett and all?

As far as appearance goes Jasper is a couple inches shorter than Emmett and he has a slimmer build. He has beautiful honey blonde hair, that's a bit past his ears, and a pair of light brown eyes. I don't know where he gets it from. Emmett always hints that's he probably really adopted, just to mess with him, but there is no mistaking that they are brothers.

As for me, I'm the baby of the family. I'm sixteen years old and will be starting as a junior at Picacho peak. I'm tiny compared to my gargantuan brothers, standing at a measly five feet, four inches. I have a thin build and some muscle, thanks to the boys. I'm a tad bit plain having straight brown hair that falls to about my waist and chocolate brown eyes. I'm kind of a tomboy, too, but not to the extreme. It's mostly just the playing soccer and having grown up with three guys. Other than that I love to read and invest most of my time devouring the classics.

I live in a small town located in Washington called, Forks. It truly is tiny, the entire high school, has only about 350 students. The sky is usually

overcast or producing rain. It's as if all of the rain clouds in the state of Washington are drawn to this minuscule place. Rarely ever being greeted by sunshine, my skin is annoyingly pale and the same goes for Emmett and Jasper. We love this town, but now that Picacho Peak has accepted us we'll be moving to Arizona. The Academy's location lies about an hour south of Phoenix.

"Hey, earth to Bella", I was startled out of my thoughts by Jasper, standing in front of me, swiping his hand in front of my eyes. Emmett got up, brushed off his knees, and sauntered into the house.

"Huh?" I breathed. Jasper repeated, "Emmett is going to order pizza because dad called earlier and said he's working late tonight. What kind do you want?"

I tapped my chin in thought for a moment and then answered, "Hawaiian!!!" He just chuckled , "I don't know how you stand that gross stuff Bells, but alright."

I gave him a cheesy grin and extended a hand so he could assist me off the ground from where we just tackled Emmett. My left hand still had a firm grip on the Picacho Peak envelope.

We walked up the small pathway that led into our little two story house. On the inside, to the right, a small hall led into the living room full of pictures and entertainment, and also in that direction was my brother's bedroom. The house only has three bedrooms so Emmett and Jasper have to share. It's the biggest of the three bedrooms, so that's why they live on the first floor. I don't mind having a smaller room than them though, I love being able to occupy a room on the second floor of our old house. Even though the stairs are a bit of a challenge at times.

Further down was the kitchen, on the left, abundant with food, containing a small table with mismatching chairs, and sporting light yellow cabinets.

Emmett was sitting in one of the chairs, taking up a good amount of room, the telephone held at his ear. Jasper took a spot at one side of the table saying, "Hawaiian," to Emmett. He nodded and continued placing the order. I sank down in another chair next to Emmett.

I set down my papers on the table beside Emmett's and Jasper set down his as well. "Alright guys the food will be here in half an hour," Emmett commented hanging up the phone.

"So have you guys read anything else that was in these," I waved my hand at the papers. "Nope, that's an excellent suggestion, sis." Emmett said giving me a wink.

We each grabbed our own and began Shuffling through them. I was halfway through reading one paper describing our uniforms when Emmett huffed.

"We have to start school two weeks earlier than normal and it's the day before Jasper's and my birthday." What a whiner. I placed my hand upon his and playfully wiped at my eyes, giving a fake sniffle, "I-I'm sure we'll be able to get through it, Em." He poked his tongue out at me, earning a chuckle from Jasper. "Very mature, brother."

"So, August 3rd? That's not too bad. Hey, Emmett did you read the dress code form yet?" I casually asked, shuffling my papers. I risked a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was now scanning what I thought was our dress code. Emmett's face slowly paled. I nudged Jaspers foot under the table, and he looked up from whatever sheet he was reading. I nodded my head towards Emmett mouthing "dress code" Jasper's lips twitched at the corners as he tried to hide his smile. I knew he wouldn't care that we had to wear uniforms.

"Uniforms, we have to wear _uniforms_?" Emmett squeaked, eyes latched onto the paper and face still sheet white. Suddenly he turned to me, eyes pleading.

"Bella, Please tell me this is a joke, please." He was begging , seriously? "They're just uniforms, Em." Jasper spoke up. "I mean, it won't be that horrible and just think Bella has to wear a skirt."

With that Emmett burst out laughing, "This ought a be good, Bella hasn't worn a skirt since she was like three!" Now it was my turn to stick out my tongue. "I'm glad the idea of me in a skirt amuses you. And just think Em, now you'll have to wash your clothes _everyday._" he narrowed his eyes into hazel slits.

Clearing his throat he positioned the dress paper right in front of his eyes:

"_Girls Dress attire: all girls are required to wear a choice of a navy blue pleated skirts, kaki skirts, and kaki pants and/or shorts (knee length). Belts must be worn with all pants and shorts. There are a selection of varying blues and white buttoned shirts and polos. Knee socks …" _Emmett burst out laughing by that point.

I took my chance and began loudly reading: _"Boys dress attire consists of Navy blue or kaki dress pants, and belts that must be fastened at the waist, at all times…" _By now, Emmett had gained his composure and was loudly reciting the rest of the girls dress code, while I the boys. We were both on our feet when I heard a shrill whistle sound through the air, silence fell upon us. I looked over at Jasper, the source of the piercing noise. "Children, children calm down", he muttered while shaking his head.

There was a knock at the door and Emmett swiftly grabbed some money off of the counter and exited the room. Pizza already? Hmm, it had only been like 15 minutes.

Then I heard a familiar booming voice. "Paying me to visit now, Emmett? How sweet." I could just imagine Emmett's eye roll. I heard stomping and then a towering figure made its way into the kitchen. He pounded fists with Jasper, now on his feet, and then proceeded to throw his arms around me.

"Hey Jake… can't ..breathe." He let out a chuckle ,"Aww don't be like that Bells, you know I give the best hugs." He proceeded to release me and then pinched my cheek. I lifted my fist and lightly punched him in the left arm. "You know I hate it when you do that, and as for your hugs… bone crushing is more like it."

Jacob Black is one of our oldest and best friends. His father, Billy, and Charlie have been best friends forever, so we are constantly thrown together ,even though we don't even live in the same town. Jake lives out in La Push, a small reservation, about twenty minutes away from Forks.

He is an awesome guy and gets along great with Jasper, Emmett, and I. With his easy going attitude who wouldn't he get along with?

When we hang out with Jake here, in Forks, video games are played and movies are watched but at the reservation…now that's another story. It's awesome to hang with him on his home turf because we usually get all the action done, playing soccer and football is a frequent occurrence. But my favorite is cliff diving. I've only done it a couple times, but the rush is amazing, and if Charlie found out Jasper, Emmett, and I would be dead.

Jake also has a thing for mechanics and cars and Emmett can't get enough of it. Those two spend hours in Jake's little garage/workshop working on an old Volkswagen Rabbit. Jasper and I usually spend time walking on one of the beaches when those two are in a 'mechanical' mood.

Jake has always had a little crush on me and we tried being an 'item' when I was fifteen, but it was too weird because in my eyes he's only a brother. He has accepted that and now has a steady girlfriend, Nessie. She's sweet and I'm so glad Jake found a great girl. I didn't want him to be hung up on me forever, he's too good of a guy.

Jake's appearance is a bit frightening though, when you first meet him. He's huge, as in like well over six feet and is big compared to _Emmett. _Now that's just something that doesn't happen _at all_. He is well muscled, again slightly scary at first, and has russet colored skin. Lucky brat, with that tanned skin he makes us Swans look like a bunch of vampires. He has very dark brown, almost black, eyes and long black hair usually worn in a pony tale at the nape of his neck. Jacob is a year younger than me but about eight times bigger. Like Emmett, though, he's nothing but a softie.

"So why are all you guys huddled in here anyway?" Jake asked. _Oh great_, he knew that we were interested in Picacho Peak, but he didn't know that we actually applied. Emmett, Jasper, and I didn't want to tell him about it because we knew we might not all get full scholarships. We didn't need him to feel a sense of forboding every time we hung out with him, knowing we might be leaving for Arizona. So we kept the information to ourselves.

I looked at my brothers like a deer caught in the head lights, both of them in similar states. "Umm…well you know, uh, Picacho Peak Academy?" I stuttered out. Jake shrugged and then rose his eyebrows, "That one preppy boarding school?"

I cleared my throat, "Yeah that one, umm, well…" I left my sentence hanging while biting my bottom lip. Before I thought, it might be easy to tell Jake after we found out the news, but now I feel like I betrayed him. Future lesson: Do NOT keep the truth from the people you love.

Jake was staring at me like I was crazy by now. Not being able to stand the now akward silence a minute longer Emmett rushed out, "Wellwegotacceptedtherewithfullschoarships." We all looked over to Jake, Please let him have heard that, so it doesn't have to be repeated. Nope he didn't, "Em man, what did you just say?" he chuckled. _Aww don't be nice Jake we're a bunch of jerks…_

Jasper walked over to Jacob placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jake, we got full scholarships to Picacho Peak, and are going to go there this coming school year." Realization flooded Jacob's eyes.

He looked down to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" he asked. He looked up and focused his gaze on each one of us finally settling it on me. Shock was visible in his eyes. I'd be shocked too if he kept something this big from me.

"Jake we didn't even know if we were going to get in," I looked down, shame flooding through me. "I'm really sorry," waving a hand at my brothers, "We're real sorry ." I risked a glance up. Jake's face wasn't mad like I thought it would be. His eyes shone with something similar to disappointment, but not anger.

"Umm, Jacob Black what the hell is wrong with you? You're not mad at us?" Jasper said, stunned, as was I. Suddenly a grin broke out onto Jacob's face with the perfect contrast of white teeth and tanned skin. All traces of sadness or disappointment were gone from his eyes.

"No… I'm actually really happy for you guys. If this is something you want to do then I'm all for it. And even though you guys are moving, I'll still have Quil and Embry." I smiled at the thought of Jacob's other good friends. That took a whole load of guilt off of my shoulders.

With that said we all threw our arms around each other. Then the guys realizing that they were hugging all stepped away muttering things like "yeah… I'm starving …is there a game on?" I just laughed, jeez best friends can't even hug each other anymore. Guys and their testosterone.

Jake suddenly frowned and said, "But if you guys _ever_ keep anything from me again there will be consequences." While jokingly wagging a finger at us. I just shook my head. What a dork, he can't stay mad for more than a second.

Part of me was actually hoping Jake would yell or something because frankly I deserved it. I know I didn't actually perform the act of lying but it still was what it was: keeping the truth from our best friend. I am glad that he's not mad though, because now we'll be able to spend the whole summer hanging out, not fighting, before Jasper, Emmett, and I move away. Yeah, tomorrow is our last day of school._ My last day at Forks high, wow_.

"So, Jake why did you come visit us at," I glanced at the clock "6:30 on the eve of the last day of school?" I didn't expect the reaction I got. His face beamed like a child's face on Christmas morning. He said three simple words that caused Emmett to go ballistic. "I finished it."

Emmett started firing questions, "Seriously?…When?…How?…Without me?…" and finally, eyes shining with excitement, "Where?"

Jake simply lifted his arm in the direction of the front door and Emmett shot out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

Jasper, Jake, and I followed. My mind was in a major lock. I couldn't think of what the heck Jake was talking about. And then it dawned on me, like a big lit up bulb was positioned over my head. As I walked through my front door I saw it.

Jacob's pride and joy, and somewhat Emmett's, was sitting proudly in the drive way next to our old Chevy truck. Or however proud you can get when you're a somewhat beat up looking Volkswagen Rabbit. I was so happy Jake finally finished it.

"Jake, this is great, does it run okay?" I questioned. But before Jacob could answer Emmett spoke, "Of course it runs good, I helped build it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, that's why I asked Emmett, because it's _you_," and then I remembered something.

"Jacob Black you drove all the way here and don't even have your drivers lisence?!" He chuckled at my reaction.

"Calm down, _mom._ You know I turn sixteen in two months, it's not that big of a deal." I crossed my arms over my chest and rose an eyebrow at him. "Charlie's a cop."

Jacob just burst out laughing, barley struggling out, "As if your dad would ever arrest me?" I huffed, he had a point there. My dad adores Jacob and always refers to him as another son.

Jasper and I stood in the doorway watching as Emmett and Jacob stood by the vehicle stroking its faded red paint job. Emmett was asking questions about the car that Jacob was more than willing to answer.

"Alright guys, I guess I had better head back home. Dad'll be expecting me for dinner," Jacob muttered. Jasper and I walked over to him, I gave him a hug and he and Jasper high fived.

"It really is great, Jake." I commented nodding at the car. Jake beamed. I looked up to where Emmett was, only to observe he wasn't there. "Where's…?" then I saw him sitting proudly in the driver's seat of the Rabbit, slightly bouncing up and down. Jasper walked up to the car and flung open the driver's door.

"Emmett… what are you doing? "Jasper questioned. "I want to take a ride, of course," he responded.

Jasper grabbed onto Emmetts ear and began to successfully pull him out of the car. "Jake has to get home and plus the food's gonna be here any minute and we need to read the rest of those papers." Emmett huffed.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm getting to ride in this," he said first pointing at the car, then Jacob. Jacob smiled and then turned to me, "Hey, Bells? Don't worry about the whole academy thing we have the whole summer ahead of us." I nodded and smiled, grateful for such an understanding best friend. He hopped in the car with a wave and then pulled out of the driveway.

As we were walking back into the house Jasper asked Emmett, "Why are you so proud of that piece of crap, anyway?"

Emmett shrugged, "I guess it's because I helped get it to be able to run, you know? Contributing to and building a car that now actually works, I think that's something to be proud of." I nodded my head. That is completely true, I'm proud of Emmett as well as Jacob. They both deserve credit for that car.

We were back in the kitchen and about to sit at the table when the door bell rang and at once we all said, "Finally, I'm starving." Laughing, Emmett grabbed the money, again, and ran to fetch the food.

The whole dinner and rest of the night was spent reading the rest of the Picacho papers and discussing them. We discovered more about the classes, like they are _all_ advanced placement. We read that all students were to move to the school a week before classes began, to get settled and such. Our uniforms were to be ordered and would be shipped to us this summer and a list of school supplies was there as well. We had dorms already assigned to us and roommates, but we had to check in once getting to the school before we knew where the dorms were.

At 10:00 I said goodnight to my brothers. Charlie still wasn't home yet ,but I'd see him tomorrow morning anyway. I headed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

My small bedroom looked out to the front lawn, rain was now softly striking the window. My bed was pushed up against the wall opposite my window and I had a small desk and computer near my bed. Books littered my wooden floor and my navy blue colored bedspread and sheets were rumpled and unmade. I sighed looking at the mess of papers, clothes, and Cds. _I really need to clean this up_.

I quickly changed into an old pair of Emmett's baggy sweat pants and a comfy shirt of Jasper's. My brothers sure do provide good PJ's. Checking that my alarm was set for 6:15 a.m. I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes listening to the soft sound of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight

Thanks to all that reviewed my first chapter! I just want to let you guys know that the first chapter and this chapter are basically the 'foundation' chapters-Letting you know a little bit about the Swan's lives before they move. I promise that next chapter you guys will see some more of the original twilight characters and the story will start to really develop!

Please, please review! I love to hear your feedback, it really encourages me to keep on writing :)

* * *

I awoke to the most annoying sound in the world. Looking over at my alarm clock it read 6:05 am, I let a growl escape my lips, I could have had 10 more minutes of sleep.

The infuriating noise still didn't cease, so I threw off my warm, comfy covers and stormed out of my room. I padded my way down the stairs and headed to the left, in the direction of my brothers' shared bedroom.

Once I was standing outside the bathroom door, next to the bedroom, the sound was absolutely unbearable and I began pounding. The lyrics of the song "I kissed a girl" flowed through the bottom of the bathroom door.

"Emmett shut the hell up it is six o' five in the morning, and no one wants to hear you singing in the shower!" I yelled over the pouring of water.

He began laughing, _laughing_. "Sorry Bella I know you're not a morning person, but just be glad you had the privilege to wake up to my beautiful voice." I scoffed. "Beautiful? Emmett, you sound like a choking cat!" With that said I stormed away. _God it's too early to deal with a hyper Emmett._

Poor Jasper, he has to share a room with the crazy boy. They manage to get along great, though. Thank goodness Charlie and I have rooms on the second floor. Great, my last day of school and I was woken up by my brother's racket. I don't know how Jasper manages to sleep through things like that.

I went up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. Approaching my dresser I pulled out a green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and undergarments. Swiftly turning off my alarm clock, I made my way across the hall into the minute bathroom that I share with Charlie. Sharing a bathroom with my father is the price I have to pay for having a room on the second floor.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and placed it on the counter next to the shower. I turned the water on hot, quickly stripped my PJ'S, throwing them in the hamper, and jumped into the scalding water.

Slowly, I began to wake up at the near burning temperature and started to scrub my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I let my self relax into the calming water that was running down my back. Sweet smells filled the bathroom as I continued to shower, once finished I switched the water off. Stepping out I grabbed my fluffy white towel and dried off. Throwing my clothes on and depositing the now used towel into the hamper. I brushed my teeth and then grabbed my hair brush.

Leaving the warm confines of my bathroom I trudged into my bedroom and began running the brush through my damp hair. Looking around my room, I couldn't believe it was my last day getting ready for Forks high. I have been attending this high school for two years and have made some great friends. It saddens me that I am going to have to leave them all behind, but that's what I have to do if I want to attend the academy in the fall.

Letting out a long sigh I finished grooming myself. Throwing my long mane up into a messy bun, I slipped my black converses on, grabbed my school bag, and headed down stairs.

As I made my way down the stairs, yet again this morning, my nostrils were greeted by the scents of burning bacon and toaster waffles.

I quickly ran the rest of the way down the stairs only to trip on the last step and crash into Jasper who happened to be walking by at that moment. We both fell to the floor and Jasper erupted into a fit of laughter. "That's one way to wake up in the morning. How did you manage to trip on the last step anyway?" he asked and I huffed, I was a _bit_ of a klutz.

"Well, I could smell that someone is burning breakfast, so I was going to make an attempt to go save it." Jasper sniffed the air and nodded in agreement.

I climbed off of him and helped him up. It seems like there has been a lot of tackling, crashing and falling these past two days. Jasper, as if reading my mind, spoke, "Jeez how many bruises do you think we have developed lately?" while rubbing his butt. I giggled and shrugged.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my dad standing in front of the stove, tongs in hand, and bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Emmett was sitting in his chair with a knife and fork in either hand, propped vertically on the table. He looked like a five year old about to get a treat.

As I walked by him I 'accidentally' bumped my bag into the back of his head. "Oops I'm so sorry, Em." He rolled his eyes as I hung my bag on the chair I had occupied the previous night. He deserved a bump on the head from practically rupturing my ears drums, I shuddered at the memory of his singing voice.

Jasper walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out plates and cups, setting them down on the table.

I approached Charlie. "Umm, Dad, you know that bacon is burning right?" he let out a loud sigh. "I just wanted to make breakfast for your last day of school," he said, addressing all of us. Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"Dad you couldn't cook a thing to save your life," Jasper got out through his laughter.

"Yeah, just give me the tongs." I said, Charlie reluctantly handed them over and I started to work on the bacon as he took a seat at the table.

"Well, Emmett was very supportive of me making breakfast." Charlie muttered. Jasper had an answer for that, "Dad, that's just because Emmett is too lazy to cook anything for himself."

"Hey," I heard Emmett whine, "I resent that." Shaking my head I tended to the bacon carefully setting it on a plate and began to pop some more waffles into our toaster.

I really love my dad. He has managed to raise us three children all on his own. My mother Renee wanted a divorce a few months after my birth because she just wasn't in love with Charlie anymore. So after they split up Charlie gained full custody of us kids. Renee did want us, but I think somewhere deep down she just wanted to be a free spirit without three children to tie her down.

I'm glad that I have grown up with Charlie rather than my mom. I do still love her but whenever I spend time with her I realize that she truly is the child, while I'm the adult in the relationship. She is now married to a baseball player, Phil, and they comfortably live in Jacksonville, Florida.

It was really silly of him to attempt to make breakfast, he knows he can't cook. That is one of the many things I admire about Charlie, he is always trying to give us the best, even though it's not much.

Once when I was 13 years old he was making French fries and fish. That's a very frequent hobby of my dad's, fishing. He had left the kitchen to check the score of a baseball game that Emmett and Jasper were watching while I was reading on the floor. And when he came back into the kitchen the stove had a blazing fire, he freaked out and ran back into the living room, where he proceeded to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

All the while, fire alarms where blaring and Charlie was yelling, trying to herd us out of the house. Jasper and Emmett both ran into the kitchen and were able to put the fire out themselves with some baking soda. After they put it out they came back into the living room where Charlie had finally set me down and deemed me the new official chef of the house.

Smiling at the memory I began placing the freshly made waffles onto the plate next to the bacon. Skipping over to the refrigerator I pulled out some maple syrup. After finishing up the breakfast I set all the food down on the table and sat down. I grabbed two waffles and some bacon before Emmett could take it all.

Once everyone had their breakfast on their plates Charlie spoke up. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you guys," he motioned to the fridge where our Picacho peak acceptance letters where displayed.

"Aw dad you didn't have to put them on the fridge," I said scrunching up my nose. That's something he used to do when we were really little and got good grades or drew pictures.

"I know, I know, you guys aren't little kids anymore, you're growing up. Like I said, I'm really proud of what you have accomplished."

Emmett who had been shoveling food into his mouth abruptly stopped and through a mouth full of waffles said, "hanks daddy, wee wuv you." I nodded my head laughing, "What he said" and forked some waffles. Jasper nodded as well.

"So are you guys excited for the last day of school?" Charlie asked while taking a bite of food.

"Of course! Now we can sleep in and lounge around all day!" Emmett exclaimed while pounding his fists in the air.

A smile spread across my face, "Sleeping in would be nice and plus we'll get to hang out with Jake a lot more." I added. Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement. We continued to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"Alright guys I've got to head to work," Charlie sighed. He got up and swiftly placed a kiss on my cheek and patted Emmett and Jasper on the head while saying, "You two better not get into any trouble on your last day at Forks high."

Emmett replied, "Aw but dad, that's the point, it wouldn't matter if we got into trouble on our _last day_." Charlie, shaking his head, grabbed the keys to his cruiser and headed out of the kitchen.

"So are you planning on pulling anything today?" I asked looking at Emmett, he replied, "Of course not, I'm not an idiot."

Jasper snorted, Emmett shot him a glare and continued, "I wouldn't want to do anything that would get me kicked out of Picacho peak before even getting there."

I nodded, "Good choice. I told you he had a brain, Jasper." I said making a face at Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened and he choked on the orange juice he was drinking. Emmett just laughed, "What were you scared I was going to attack you for saying I didn't have a brain?" Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No."

"Oh, now I get it, you just didn't want me to mention the time I got better grades than you." Emmett said giving Jasper a sly grin, "Oops, too late." He then covered his mouth like saying that was an accident.

I was shell-shocked, "Are you telling me that you beat _Jasper_ in an academic achievement?" Jasper slowly nodded, "Sadly."

I playfully scoffed, "I didn't even know that was _possible_, props to you Emmett, maybe Jasper really isn't as smart as we though he was…" Emmett nodded then frowned, "Hey! Is that an insult to me or Jasper?!"

I felt a smile pulling at my lips, "I don't know Emmett since you are _so_ smart you're going to have to figure that one out on your own." He began scratching his head as if deep in thought.

I looked over at the clock, 7:00, school starts at 7:15. "Hey guys, we should get going, it's seven." Jasper and Emmett both took another swig of juice and then left the kitchen. I got up and took all of our used dishes and cups and stacked them in the sink. Walking over to the table I grabbed my bag and then the keys to our truck and yelled at my brothers to hurry up.

They both ran from the direction of their room with books in hand and walked out the front door. I closed it behind myself and quickly locked it. Tossing the keys to Emmett, Jasper and I climbed into the passenger side of the beat up old truck.

Even though it's such an old model, I adore the red 63' Chevy. Charlie gave it to Emmett and Jasper on their sixteenth birthday. It was Billy's old truck so Charlie got it for free. Emmett and Jasper love it just as much as me. It's cab has tons of room so us three can easily drive to school and ever since I got my license, last year, it's partly my car too.

The only reason Emmett and Jasper don't like it, is because it's maximum speed limit is about 60 mph. I don't mind in the slightest, though, I'm not really one for driving above the speed limit, maybe it's because I'm the only one who is aware that our father is a cop and the law should be obeyed.

Emmett carefully backed out of the driveway and we were off.

"Can you guys believe this? God, I really hope people don't cry or anything…" I said looking at my brothers. They both nodded while Jasper said, "That would be terrible, for me at least, I hate it when everyone's emotions go haywire."

We pulled into the school parking lot in no time. It was filled with students hanging around before class and Emmett easily found a parking spot. Jasper propped open the door and got out, I climbed after him.

"So, guys?" I said as we approached the series of small buildings that made up Forks high.

"What are we going to tell everyone it's not like we've ever mentioned it before." Emmett responded, "Well, let's just tell them the truth that we applied there and got in, how about we break the news at lunch?" We all have most of the same friends and sit together at lunch so that would be no problem.

I agreed and bid them farewell as I veered off to the right in the direction of my first period English room. I immediately spotted a head of curly, dark hair bouncing among students, watching my approach.

I walked up to her and smiled, "Hi Jess." She immediately snatched my hand and dragged me into the English room, where we took our usual seats in the back.

"You are never going to believe this Bella!" She squealed, I put on a smile and nodded my head in false excitement for her to continue.

I like Jessica and all, but sometimes she acts way to much like a preteen girl. I can only handle so much squealing and giggling in one day, but I put up with it because she's my friend.

Jessica is also a major gossiper, so she does most of the talking while I the listening. I have mastered the art of pretending to be interested in what she's saying by adding all the "Ohs" and "Ahs" in the proper places. It doesn't really please me when she starts rambling bad things about people that I like.

"So, Mike Newton just asked me out!" She beamed at me. "Wow, Jessica that's really great, I told you he liked you." I added giving her a wink. I was genuinely happy for her, I knew she really liked him. "I have some news too…"

Just then the bell sounded and students scrambled to their seats, signaling the start of English. Jessica looked at me, expectant for my news. I just shook my head and mouthed "later".

The morning flew by, thankfully. People already began to say their goodbyes and wishing for fun-filled summers. I had math second period. There I told the first person about Picacho peak academy. It was my friend Angela that I confided to.

She's a very sweet and somewhat shy girl. I always love spending time with her because I'm not forced to talk or gossip. She's also smart and very caring, so I was glad she was the first person I told.

She was very excited for me when I told her and I was relieved there was no awkwardness about my switching schools, but lunch was yet to come. The situation reminded me a little bit about the one with Jake because Angela is really dear to me.

Third period Spanish and fourth period history flew by in an instant.

I found myself currently seated in my fifth period class watching the clock tick. The room was full of chatting teenagers and I had set down the book I was reading to stare at the time telling device on the wall, 11:40, I sighed. A piercing ringing cut through the loud room. Time for lunch.

I quickly snatched up my school bag and exited the classroom, biology book in hand.

School didn't require us to do any work the last day of school, we were just supposed to show up and bring our text books to be given back to our teachers. Early dismissal days didn't exist in Forks high and finals had already been taken. Hence the, you just have to show up the last day and turn in your books.

I was walking down the hallway when I spotted Jasper talking to some short blonde girl I didn't know, they embraced each other. Rolling my eyes, I kept on walking, he better not be starting some relationship before we move. Suddenly I felt his presence at my side.

"I know what you're thinking Bella, but she's just a friend. I was just telling her about us moving." I laughed, "Are you sure you can't read people's minds Jasper?" he just chuckled.

"So have you told anyone else?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm scared that if I tell anyone else yet, everyone will know before we get into the cafeteria."

"That's _ver_y true." With a school this small any piece of gossip, no matter how small, spreads like wildfire.

We finally made it to the cafeteria and Jasper flung one of the doors open for me issuing me in with one arm, "After you milady." I just shook my head and walked into the synthetic smelling noisy room.

Jasper and I approached the lunch line filled with students. We immediately spotted a friend, Tyler, and he waved us over to cut in. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Tyler", I greeted and Jasper nodded his head with a smile. Tyler was on the soccer team with Jasper and I. He always seemed to be in a cheery mood no matter how dreary the weather.

I turned to the food and quickly grabbed two sandwiches handing one to Jasper. Tyler already had a slice of pizza on his tray. The line slowly approached the register.

"So, do you guys have any big plans for the summer?" Tyler questioned, eyes curious. The line inched forward some more.

"Well, we were actually going to share that a little later." Jasper said. Tyler gave us a strange look, but nodded. I gave him a reassuring smile, "What are your plans for summer, Tyler?"

He gave a huge grin reveling a mouth full of teeth, looking very white in contrast to his unusually darkened skin. I have never known how he has been able to develop a tan like that in a town like this. "I'm going to California with my family, gonna get some major surfing done." He was beaming.

"That's great!" I supplied, he nodded his head. We had finally reached the register and Tyler paid for his food and then walked off to our lunch table. Jasper and I soon followed. Our table was in a corner of the medium sized cafeteria, it supplied enough seats for all of our friends to accompany us at lunch.

Emmett was already seated at the table and I wasted no time in plopping down across from him placing my bag on the floor. While Jasper sat next to him setting his last text book on the table. Tyler was already seated a few seats down happily chatting with a girl named Lauren. I wasn't too good of friends with her because she acted coldly toward me for no reason. I wasn't going to attempt to be friends with someone like that.

Emmett was already pigging out on his pizza when I felt a arm sling around my shoulders. I looked to my right and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes. "Hey, Mike." I uncomfortably shifted my shoulders, which he proceeded to squeeze and then release.

"How are you today Bella?" He questioned his voice thick with a southern accent. I laughed, "Want to be a cowboy or something?"

He shook his head, "No I just thought that was charming." he said, voice back to normal, wagging his eye brows up and down. "Was it?"

I blushed and shook my head, all the while rolling my eyes. Mike was sweet and funny, but I had nothing more than feelings of friendship for him. He has asked me out a couple of times and I always provided an excuse or politely declined. And with Jessica's news this morning I was looking forward to not having Mike flirt with me anymore, I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"So I hear you and Jessica are going out." I said giving him a smile. He scratched at his spiky blonde hair and slowly nodded, as if in regret, then spoke, "Unless, of course, you want to go out." I frowned.

"Mike, Jessica is a great girl and you should be more respectful and not say things like that." He looked like a puppy that had just been scolded. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." I gave him a kind smile, "It's okay." He let a large smile spread across his face and bowed his head to me. "What would I do without your guidance oh wise one." I laughed and turned to my brothers who were happily eating there lunch.

"Hey, baby." I heard Jessica's flirty voice say and I turned to see her planting a kiss on Mike's cheek and then sitting down next to him. He quickly looked at me probably hoping I would be jealous and I said, "You guys are such a cute couple." Giving Jess a thumbs up. She beamed and began to start a conversation with Mike, he gave her his full attention. Thank god, the last thing I needed was to upset my friends on one of the last days that I would be seeing them.

I picked at my sandwich and then carefully opened up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ reading it for the umpteenth time. Chatter filled my ears as more of my excited friends filled the lunch table, I concentrated in blocking out the noise, trying to finish my page.

I heard the loud clearing of a throat and the thumping of a fist pounding on a table. I looked up to see Emmett standing up with a goofy smile on his face because everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to stare up at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, amigos and...ouch, that hurt Jasper. " Emmett was currently rubbing his shoulder where Jasper had socked him. Jasper stood up beside Emmett and continued what my bear-like brother was trying to say before. "Guys, Emmett, Bella, and I have some news for you."

I looked at the mixture of curious and anxious stares from around the table. It was obvious that Emmett and Jasper were popular because they had managed to captivate the attention of half of the cafeteria. They shared a look and then shrugged at the audience they had attracted and resumed what they were going to say.

Emmett began, "So I'll just get right out and say it, the news is just to big to bear… I can't wait any longer to share with you, my fellow teammates , friends, and good townspeople." I burst out laughing as I saw an empty water bottle come in contact with the side of Emmett's head. After rubbing the spot that it hit, Emmett plucked up the bottle and pointed it at a fellow soccer player of mine, Ben. He was the obvious culprit and blew a kiss and wink at Emmett as Angela giggled by his side.

Emmett took a breath and continued, "As I was saying, before that oh-so-rude interruption, we have some big news." Everyone seemed to be getting irritated because Emmett kept dragging his little speech out, "Just get on with it already!" A member of the football team shouted.

Jasper pushed Emmett back down in his seat and flashed everyone an apologetic smile. All of the girls swooned and everyone immediately calmed down to give him full attention. "We're Moving." That's all he said and it made practically the whole cafeteria groan. Some people started booing and girls crying.

I looked at the now seated Jasper and hissed, "Look what you caused." Motioning to the sad eyes all around. Jasper raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know people liked us _that _much."

Emmett laughed, "Oh naïve Jasper, they are mourning what will be the absence of me. What will they ever do with out the influence of the amazing Emmett Swan?" I snorted, "They'll probably grow up to live normal functional lives." He sent a glare at me.

Everyone began to walk over to our end of the table and bid us farewell. I could feel a blush heat my cheeks the entire time, because the amount of people. We explained to our friends and classmates the cause of our move and exchanged multiple e-mail addresses. The bell finally sounded, signaling the end of lunch and possibly many friendships.

"Hey, Bella, can I walk you to biology?" Mike questioned. I gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled sadly at me as we made it into the hallway. "I'm really going to miss you Bella."

"Oh, come on Mike. You'll be fine. You have a lot going for you with your football and Jessica." He nodded sadly, "Thanks." I saw a glistening in his eyes and refrained from freaking out, the only thing I thought to do was say, "I'll miss you too, Mike." His face lit up and all traces of tears disappeared. I let out a long sigh of relief as we entered biology.

Sixth period dwindled away and in gym class I just lightly passed a soccer ball around with some of my teammates. We talked about me going to a new school and they told me how they were going to lose a great forward for the team. I was truly sad that I would be leaving these guys behind. Jasper probably felt the same because we have both been playing on the team for two years.

The day finally ended and I found myself standing in the Forks High parking lot surrounded by my friends and brothers. I gave Angela a huge hug and she whispered, "You'll do great things Bella Swan," I laughed, near tears and switched to hug Jessica and she began to bawl. I patted her back and sent her over to hug Mike, as I gave him a smile and a nod. Emmett and jasper were chatting with some of their junior friends, bidding farewell, as a beat up Volkswagen rabbit drove up.

Jake honked the horn and Emmett immediately perked up and headed over to the old car. He waved one final farewell to all of his friends and then made a show of pushing Jake into the passenger's seat so he could drive. I could see my brother's excitement at getting to drive the 'hand-made' car. He honked the horn about five times and I laughed as I saw Jake smack him upside the head. Finally, after many more waves, Emmett quickly peeled out of the parking lot and raced down the street.

I noticed a new wave of sadness go around as Jasper and I slowly began to walk away toward our car. We both yelled goodbye to all of our friends, some that we have had since kindergarten, and got in our truck. Jasper started the engine and I made a sure to give Ben and Tyler a wave as they walked by our truck. They smiled and waved back, shouting their goodbyes.

Jasper pulled out of the lot and I felt a smile on my face, and tears in my eyes, "Let's go find Emmett before he kills someone."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_I'm sorry it has taken a while for this update. I promise that Edward will be in the next chapter! __Please, please leave a review!_

_

* * *

_

2 months later

"I'm really going to miss you, Bells." My dad whispered into my hair. "I love you, dad." I gave him a big squeeze and then stepped back from his embrace. I smiled, hoping to keep my tears at bay, "I'll call you when we get settled." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then plucked my carry on bag from his hand. He smiled and nodded, "Have a good flight." I laughed at his small talk comment and then walked over to the terminal, joining Emmett and Jasper.

We all handed over our tickets to the stewardess and she motioned for us to walk down the fake foil hallway onto the plane. I turned and gave Charlie one more wave. I could se a slight glistening in his eyes and quickly wiped at the liquid coming from mine. My brothers both gave a sad wave, as well, and then we hurried onto the plane. After finding ours seats, Emmett declaring the window, me choosing the middle, and Jasper taking the aisle-claiming it was a good getaway if Emmett was too annoying, we were settled for the plane ride.

The pilot came over the intercom announcing take off and we all buckled our seatbelts in anticipation. This wasn't my first flight, but I still hated the lift off. I carefully leaned my head against the back of the seat and breathed through my nose. The plane was fighting gravity, as it slowly made it's trek into the air. After what seemed like forever the metal aircraft finally straightened out and the take-off seatbelts sign chimed. I smiled at my brothers, un-clipped the belt, and then leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder while closing my eyes. I felt a smile spread across my face as I felt Emmett cuddle against me and Jasper lean his head atop mine.

"This is it, we're finally leaving Forks, guys." They both let out long sighs and said, "I know."

This whole summer has been so much fun. Everyday was filled with hanging out with Jacob or at our favorite spots around town. We wanted to make the best of the two months we had left before leaving for a year.

Jasper and Emmett made sure to keep me in shape, though. I would be dragged out of the house to run a mile and then practice soccer drills in an abandoned field with the boys. I made sure to challenge them as well, Emmett did need to be ready for football and Jasper for soccer. I actually beat Jasper at a few one-on-one games and sat atop Emmett's back when he did push-ups.

I managed to include some of my Fork's high friends, too. I occasionally visited Angela and we would cuddle up, watch movies, and eat ice cream. I also went shopping for some new clothing with Jessica, this allowed me to actually have some girl time away from my brothers. We would chat about boys and discuss Ben and Mike.

I even saw Mike over the summer after reluctantly taking up a part-time job at Newton's Sporting goods. He continued to say how happy he was that I was working with him and how he was going to miss me. It was uncomfortable at times, but I was more than willing to earn some extra money for the new school year. Even Emmett and Jasper took up part time jobs. Emmett at the mechanic shop and Jasper at the art craft and supply store.

With all of the jobs we had and packing to do, my brothers and I made plenty of room to hang out with Jacob. We would go down to the reservation nearly everyday. Jasper and I had a steady shell collection going from all of our walks on the La Push beaches, while Emmett and Jake were hauled up in the garage. Jake would even take us to night time bond fires and that would give me the opportunity to chat with Nessie. It was a summer of pure bliss.

It was sad when we had to say good bye to our friend earlier in the day. Emmett drove Jasper and I down to the reservation were we all tackled Jake into a group hug. He made sure to drill it in our heads that we must keep in touch as often as possible. I shoved a slip with my new phone number and e-mail address in his hand, knowing he would forget them if they weren't scripted on paper. He smiled and waved as we all began to pile into the truck. I made sure to give my best friend a total of three hugs before leaving. When we finally pulled away I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a breath as we hit a bump of turbulence. Jasper and Emmett both started laughing at my reaction. I elbowed Emmett off of me and leaned into my seat away from Jasper while clutching the armrests just as we hit some more of the awful bumps. Jasper unclasped on of my hands from the arm rest and murmured, "Calm down, Bella." I took a breath and nodded as the plane slowly settled down and stopped rocking.

"Think of it this way, it's a huge piece of metal flying in the sky, it's going to take a lot to bring it down." Emmett rattled off as if he were all knowing. I felt my nostrils flare as I glared at him, "Yeah Emmett, let's talk about how hard it would be to bring down a _flying_ hunk of metal that was never meant to be airborne in the first place." he scratched at his head in thought and then just rolled his eyes, "silly Bella, I'm the mechanic here not you." I huffed and mumbled, "and that's not supposed to worry me?"

Jasper chuckled at my response and then requested a bottle of water and pillow from a passing flight attendant. She quickly returned with the items. Jasper fluffed the pillow and pressed it against his shoulder and the seat. He handed me the beverage and then gently pushed my head down to rest on the pillow. He kissed the top of my head and then whispered, "Calm down Bella, fall asleep and the flight will be over before you know it."

I let my eyes lids droop and thought of the calming sounds of ocean waves and rain. Two things that I won't be seeing in Phoenix. Before I had managed to drift all of the way asleep I hear Emmett chuckle, "Bella can't die in an air plane crash, it should be something more simple like tripping over a crack in the cement." I was already out by the time his sentence was finished, letting the blackness consume me.

I heard the steady dings of the intercom and rubbed at my eyes just in time to here the pilot announce that we had safely landed. I stretched, practically hitting Jasper in the face, and let out a long yawn. Emmett was excitedly staring out the window and Jasper was folding up his sketch book.

Fellow passengers began to stand up and shuffle out of there seats. Chatter filled the plane and Jasper quickly tucked the pencil he was using behind his ear and climbed out of his seat. He motioned for Emmett and I to follow into the steady line of traffic. Emmett made sure to grab my carry on bag from the over head bin and we were on our way out of the plane.

Once emerging into the heavily crowded airport, I hadn't a clue where to go. Jasper spoke, "I think it's this way." He pointed in the direction most other passengers were headed, so I shrugged and started that way. "Hey, I'm just going to hit the bathroom, I'll meet you guys up there." Emmett said tossing me my bag and walking off to the left.

Jasper and I continued on walking, stretching out our stiff joints along the way. "So, did you draw anything good?" I asked him. He shrugged, "depends on how you look at it."

"Well can I have that look?" I motioned to the book in his hand. Just as I pointed it out I managed to stumble on the fringe of my jeans. Jasper placed a steadying hand on my arm and laughed, "How about you concentrate on one thing at a time, right now your main priority is to walk. I promised dad I wouldn't let you get hurt." I stuck my tongue out at him and quickened my pace showing him just how capable of walking I was.

It turns out that was a mistake. Somehow I had managed to miss the 'wet floor' sign and completely slipped. It was like a fully animated cartoon scene. My whole body went up into the air and was frighteningly horizontal to the ground. It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I tried to cover my head to protect it from the approaching impact. My eyes were scrunched tight, but I never hit the ground. I felt two strong arms cradling me. One positioned behind my back with the other securely locked under my knees, full out bridal style.

"Thank you, Jasper, that would have been awful." I mumbled, eyes still closed, and then I heard a throat clear. I looked up into the concerned eyes of my brother, who was standing two feet away from me. I felt my eyes widen and a blush flame across my face. My savior gently placed me down and I slowly turned, embarrassment washing over me.

Standing before me was not someone I expected to see. It was a man that I could only describe as a skinny version of Santa Claus. He had a large smile on his face surrounded by a fuzzy white beard. His eyes were framed with wrinkles, probably from years of smiling, and furrowed with thick white eyebrows. The wide cheek bones were even more prominent with the grin he was sporting.

I couldn't help but smile at the kind looking older man, all embarrassment easing out of me. "That would have been some nasty fall, young lady." I mentally cursed myself at how right he was, I could have been done with soccer for the year, "Thank you so much." I said nodding my head in appreciation.

He extended his hand to me and I graciously accepted, "It is a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Bella Swan." A small smile played at my lips.

"Bella Swan, what a beautiful name." I blushed, as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm Jebediah, but you are very welcome to call me Jeb." He gave me a wink.

Jasper stepped forward and extended his hand to the man, "Jasper Swan, sir." Jeb smiled and firmly gripped my brother's hand, "Pleasure to meet you young man." They released hands.

"I want to thank you on my behalf, because frankly I would have been murdered, if this one got hurt." Jasper smiled at me and I scrunched up my nose, "I'm not made of porcelain." Jeb laughed and said, "I'm sure you're not dear, but that floor is certainly made out of tile." I took in the glistening ground and shuddered.

"Well I have to get going, my niece will be expecting me." He gave us a toothy grin and then turned and shuffled off toward the terminals for all incoming flights. I couldn't resist calling after the kind man, "Thanks again, Jeb!" He turned and tipped his baseball cap at me, white hair spilling from the sides. Jasper and I gave a final wave and then _very carefully _continued on to baggage claim.

After some elbowing, pushing, and stomping on feet, Jasper and I were finally able to retrieve all of our luggage. Standing before us were all of the possessions that we would be living with for the next year. I had a total of four large blue suitcases. Jasper had three red and Emmett had five various sized superman patterned bags. He always claimed they were very easy to spot and would never be mistaken by someone else. I had a good laugh at the looks Jasper got from taking them off of the conveyer belt.

Something suddenly hit me, "Where the hell is Emmett?" I looked at Jasper with frantic eyes. He suddenly realized that our brother was missing and began doing three-sixties, searching. In all of the commotion from my almost fall, meeting Jeb, and the horrible fight for luggage Emmett had managed to completely slip my mind.

I heard a loud scream followed by booming laughter. The clatter of feet echoed through the baggage claim and the squealing sound of tires became increasingly louder. It was God's very cruel way of answering a relatively simple question. Was it because I cursed?

There, on one of those two wheeled scooters that people stand on, the ones that lazy upper management usually drive around on, was my older brother. The guy that was an influence, role model, and inspiration. The guy that was now out- ridding airport security guards with his head thrown back in laughter. He gave Jasper and I a wave as he zoomed past. The security guards trampled close behind. I blinked, Jasper blinked, and then we took off running after them.

_An hour later _

"Now was that really necessary?" I questioned my bear-like brother. He made sure to flash me a goofy grin, "Yes, I had to let some of my energy out after that plane ride, it was so boring."

I scowled, "You could have done something more rational, Em." He just shrugged.

Jasper leaned back from the front seat of the cab we were currently seated in, "Okay we'll have no more stupid little out breaks today because, we're almost there." Emmett just rolled his eyes at Jasper and mumbled, "Whatever you want, mama."

After he was stalled by a thick crowed of people, the security guards, Jasper and I, had finally managed to catch up with Emmett. To say that we were in deep trouble would have been an understatement. We were faced with bored security who's most action was to tell people to take off their shoes. So they were more than prepared to go a little over board with punishment.

That was when Emmett started to sing 'twinkle twinkle little star' at the top of his lungs while fake sobbing. And then Jasper and I picked up from there managing to convince the guards that Emmett had a serious mental illness that could not be stopped. They reluctantly let us go after seeing Emmett take Jasper's hand and promising to be good. I felt like a horrible person after the whole charade, but at least we weren't in trouble. The whole scene reminded me about the time in the movie _Aladdin_ were princess Jasmine was saved in the market by pretending to be crazy.

So now here we were gathered in a cab on our way to Picacho Peak. Emmett and Jasper had retrieved all of our luggage after the security run in and then we booked it out of the airport extremely fast. We found a cab and then told the driver where we were headed.

Sunlight was filtering in from the windows of the cab. I starred out at the beautiful mountains and expanse of blue skies accompanied by fluffy white clouds. Arizona was a beautiful sight. I wiped sweat from my brow and took in the contrast of weather. All though it may be hot in Arizona, it certainly didn't harbor the intense humidity that Forks did.

Jasper was sketching again, probably the new landscape, and Emmett was tapping his fingers to the beat of the radio. I looked up at the cab driver, "Sir do you know how much longer until we get there?" He smiled, "About 20 minutes, anxious are we?" I shrugged, "It's a new school." He nodded in understanding and then concentrated on the traffic in front of him.

Truth be told, I was nervous. Arizona wasn't my home and that already had me going crazy and now I was expected to meet a ton of new classmates. My first day of high school couldn't match up to how I felt at the moment, and I wasn't even going to attend classes for another week. Then again I already new almost every single person I was going to attend high school with, before I even got there. So attending this large prestigious academy was some what of a mystery. I hate surprises.

I took a look at the car's clock, _3:30_. The day has gone on forever and there is still so much to do. I leaned my head against the hot glass of the window. The clouds rolled by and I began to try and identify pictures or animals among them. It's something I used to do as a child.

My third bunny and fourth lion later, I heard the cab driver speak up, "We're here." I looked out the window and was stunned. Before me was a sea of old fashioned brick, beautiful landscape, and people. Pichacho Peak was a series of large buildings encased in brick. Students were filtering in and out the area that our driver had pulled up to. It seemed to be the main hall where the Dean's office would most likely reside.

Jasper handed the driver a few bills to cover our trip and then we exited the cab. I gave the nice man a small wave and he mouthed "good luck".

Emmett and Jasper began to collect the luggage from the trunk of the car. I took the opportunity to look at what I could see of the campus. I clawed at my pocket and pulled out one of the papers I had received two months ago. It held all of the important details of what we were to do upon arrival at the academy.

I quickly scanned the paper and saw that we were in the right place,

"Hey Bella?" I turned toward Emmett. "Why don't you go check us in, or whatever." He waved on toward the entrance and then sat on his largest piece of cargo.

I walked in through the double glass doors and was bombarded by noise. Tons of students and parents seemed to be checking in and were happily chatting. I sighed as I took a spot in line and waited. The line slowly inched along and I began to feel my palms becoming moist.

I was about to find out who my roommate was going to be for the next year and it would such if the person was some kind of basket case. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face a small girl with long golden hair.

She had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. I looked at her with a curious stare.

"Hi, I'm Wanda. You must be new here." She had a soft voice and sounded very kind. I smiled at her and bit my bottom lip, "How, exactly, did you know that?"

She let out a tinkling laugh, "Oh, well, only so many students attend this school and I've never seen your face around before. That, and you're sweating bullets. Nervous?"

I looked around and whispered, "Is it that obvious?" She only let out another laugh. I shrugged, "It's not everyday you get thrown into a new school." She tilted her head to the side and stared with scrutinizing eyes, "I think you will do fine here. So what's your name?"

"Bella." I supplied. "Well, Bella, I believe it is your turn." She nodded her head toward the empty spot at the counter. "I guess I'll see you later." She gave me a wink and then danced off into the crowed.

I walked up to the woman waiting for me behind the counter. She gave me a bored stare and sounded annoyed as she asked, "Name?"

"I'm Bella Swan and I am also checking in for my brothers Emmett and Jasper Swan." She sighed as she began to shuffle through papers stacked in front of her. She handed me three sheets of paper. "Here are your room numbers and building assignments. The female and male dorms are in separate buildings so please make sure to take note of that. Here is one set of room keys for each of you." She handed me three keys. "The room numbers are on the sheets and keys." I nodded and began to move away from the desk. She smile, probably glad that she was done with another student, and said, "Welcome to Picacho Peak."

I walked past the crowd, that was slowly beginning to dwindle as more students got their room assignments. I finally made it back to the walkway were Emmett and Jasper were waiting. I handed them their papers and looked down at my own.

It said that I was in the Lakeside building, dorm room 324. There was even a map on the paper, It didn't, however, tell me who my roommate was going to be. I sighed.

"Where to?" I said to my brothers. They glanced at their sheets. Emmett spoke up with his eyes still squinting at the paper, "I'm in the Broward building, room 226." Jasper smiled, "Broward 313."

Emmett batted his eye lasheds at Jasper, "Won't you miss rooming with me, Jas?" Jasper Cracked up, "Yes, Emmett I'll miss you so much because, you know, we are going to be staying so far away from each other."

"Hey, I think we should get our things up to the rooms because I want to get something to eat soon."I commented. After mere minutes Emmett, Jasper, and I noticed that carrying the amount of luggage we had was seemingly impossible for three people.

We tried as best we could to get the bags along the way. Jasper managed to slowly tote all three of his and I, two of mine. Emmett looked a bit goofy with his super man bags hanging from him.

Eventually, after about 20 feet, we sighed in defeat and released our selves from the luggage. I began sending death glares at the suitcases, as my stomach grumbled.

"Do you need some help?" I looked up at a tall boy with sandy blonde hair tied back. The style reminded me slightly of Jacob, even though the too looked nothing alike. Next to him was a beautiful girl. She had percing eyes and light blonde hair, perfectly straightened.

"That would be great." I flashed the couple a smile. The girl helped divide my suitcases, while the boy assisted both of my brothers.

"I'm Garett, by the way, and.." Before he could finish the girl cut him off, "I'm Kate." I smiled at the both of them, "Bella."

My brothers introduced themselves and then we shuffled off in the drection of the dorms.

"So what dorm are you staying in Bella?" I looked towards Kate while focusing on dragging my two suitcases, as well, "Lakeside." She smile, "That's my dorm, too. What room are you?" I fed her the information and she shook her head, "I'm 215."

"So what grade are you guys in?" Kate took a look of confidence, "We're going to be seniors next year." She looked at me expectantly, "What about you?" I bit my lip, "Junior. And the two knuckle heads are going to be seniors."

Jasper huffed from behind me, "Do not link me with _him_." I looked back at my brother, "Whats so bad about that?" Jasper looked at me as though I was missing something very important.

"He is walking around the campus of our new school as if he were about to waltz into some sort of a comic book convention." Emmett just laughed, "Look we all know that you are clearly jealous for not having picked out these cool bags. No need to bitch about it Jasper." Kate giggled.

She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Do they always bicker like that?" I sent her a side ways glance, "More than you need to know."

"So if you guys are new around here then you have some things to look out for." I raised an eyebrow at Garrett, "And what exactly would that be." He grinned, "This school is far from perfect Bella. There are lots of strange children that attend. If I were you newbies, I'd just keep my eyes open and head out of the clouds."

Kate laughed, "Although you might just fit in if you do that, because basically everyone here has a bit of a big head." Kate smiled, "Except, of course, for me and Garrett."

He nodded in conformation and winked, "We're very level headed."

"This is us," Kate announced. I looked up at a building I somehow missed through conversation. It was three stories tall and covered in faded maroon bricks. There were two double French doors leading into what I assumed was the lobby.

"I'll take them to their dorms and then meet you back here Kate." Kate nodded at Garretts statement and I could see a twinkle in her eye. "It was nice to meet you Bella." I offered him a bright smile, "Thanks for the help." He shrugged, "No problem. See you later."

"Bells, I guess we'll checkout one of the dining halls as soon as we bring this stuff into our room. What's the best one?" Emmett questioned Garett. He considered for a moment, "Probably Broward. It's right near your dorm, I'll point it out."

"Alright I'll meet you two there in half an hour." They nodded and headed off with Garrett.

Kate and I made it into the elevator as best we could. There were students and parent scattered across the lobby, biding fair wells and getting information from the small front desk.

"The front desk is basically just their to scare you. They enforce a curfew of 11:00 to be in your dorms, but no one ever really checks." Kate gave me a wink. I laughed, "Do you know that from experience?" She just rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw a slight blush color her cheeks.

The elevator dinged and we were released onto the third floor. The hall itself was surprisingly empty, but I could still here faint murmurs as we passed the different rooms. I made sure to memorize the path the hallway took from the elevator to my room.

While walking by one room I saw a dad in horn-rimmed glasses whishing his 'Claire-bear' goodbye. I shuddered at the thought of my father calling me something so child-ish, but I still wished he was here.

Kate and I turned a corner and then she came to an abrupt halt on the left side of the halway. "Room 324, my dear. And if you would excuse me I have to get ready for my date." I smiled at Kate, "Thanks a ton." She set my bags in front of the door and had a smiled of her own, "Remember I'm in 215 if you need anything." With that she made her way down to hall.

I dug my key out of my jeans pocket and was just about to place it in the keyhole when the door was flung open. I jumped in surprise. Standing before me was a petite girl who couldn't have been over five feet tall. She had large dark blue eyes and spiky black hair. She reminded me of an elf or pixie of some kind.

She had a bright smile on her face and looked slightly guilty, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just heard voices and did a little investigating." I laughed, "That's alright." She glanced down at my luggage, "Let me make it up to you by helping with this load." Together we dragged in my suitcases and set them down beside the bed taking up the left side of the room.

"I'm Alice, by the way." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Bella." She plopped herself down on the bed opposite mine. "Let me tell you Bella, this is quite a relief." I looked at her curiously, "What?" She laughed, "Because you're not crazy, you never know who you'll get stuck with as a roommate."

"You hardly even know me, Alice. How do you know I'm not some kind of serial killer." She laughed again, harder this time. "Well, I can just tell about some people once I meet them and you and I are going to be good friends. That and the fact that you look way to innocent to be slaughtering people in the dark hours of the night."

I was already beginning to like Alice. She seemed a little hyper, but was extremely kind. All of my fears of having a weird roommate washed away, along with hers.

"You never know, us serial killers can be pretty convincing, and who said anything about nightime? I much perfer midday." She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yup, we're going to be good friends."

"Here, Let me help you with those." She gesture to my suitcases, which seemed to have been getting quite the amount of attention today. "Actually, I have to meat my brothers at some dining hall in twenty minutes. I'll just unpack once I get back."

I looked across at her side of the small room and noticed that it was fully decorated. Her bright bedspread and posters already lit up the cramped space. She stood up from her bed, "I have been quite rude, let me give you the proper tour of our room."

She gesture to her side of the room, "This is my room and that" She pointed to my side, "Is yours." She walked across to the far wall were two identical dressers sat, "Our rooms come with the best storage units and even wonderful study areas," I giggled as she pointed at the two desks on the other side of the room.

"We even have a magnificent view," She gestured towards the only window wich was positioned over the dressers. "That concludes the Alice Brandon tour. Souviners are available in these fine suitcases." I smiled, "Would you like to come to dinner with me. I mean It looks like you're already unpacked in here and mabey later you can help with my unpacking." I gave her an innocent smile.

She let out a tinkling laugh, "That sounds fun, my parents abandoned me a couple hours ago." I frowned at the sad look on her face, but as quickly as it came it vanished. I blinked and blamed my imagination.

Alice grabbed her purse and i dug my wallet out of my carry on bag and shoved it in my pocket. With that, we exited the room, "So, are you're brothers cute?" I let out a groan as we walked down the hallway.

* * *

I'll update soon! Please Review!!


End file.
